Sweet Emotions
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: NatakuxOC.Well,i just figured that Nataku really needs a Love Life!This is really nice, i promise.It will be original & full of drama!not entirely sad! but it will keep you interested&laughing. Please be kind to Read and REVIEW. Check it out!
1. I prologue

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Amai Josho"**

**Title: "Sweet Emotions"**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuffs. Ya'll know those. **

**Note: This might be a one shot or a series. It depends on how you readers like it. Please read and review.**

**Plot: I figured that Nataku needs a Love Life desperately!**

**Kind: Romance (plenty) / Drama (a lot)**

* * *

_>_

_Prologue ( ? )_

* * *

> 

The heaven was crying to the world as its tears cover the night. Its hollers echoed through the lifeless crowd. The heaven cries, for one person's heart couldn't cry for his self... He couldn't speak what was that he wanted to do and he couldn't say how much he felt lonely inside... even though there were so many that adored him so..

But he knew that it wasn't exactly him that everyone adored. It was obvious to him that what they wanted from him was his skills to fight. They needed him to protect them. They needed him to fight for what they can't do because they are so caught up with being the 'supreme ones', that they just use someone like him to do their dirty responsibilities.

And like always... here he was again standing in front of the living pool of blood. To him it just seemed to follow him everywhere he has gone to. He just stood there with the lifeless bodies lying everywhere that anyone could imagine. He stood firmly, that at a point it would seem that he was a weed rooted to the ground; waiting to be pulled.

The rain poured from his head to his small body and to his feet.. He looked down as he placed his hands in front of him. The rain was taking away the blood from his hands. He shook his hands... because he could still smell the blood and in his eyes there was still blood in his hands... He wanted to shout but he knew that he couldn't. Not because he didn't have the courage to shout to the world... But because he wasn't supposed to do anything that the supreme didn't order him to do.

>

* * *

> 

The throne room was full once again with different kinds of gods and goddesses. It wasn't some kind of a party. It was to welcome, or rather, to see if he was still alive...

"Send him in!" An old white man sitting at the throne commanded with all of his voice.

The huge doors opened slowly and it revealed a small boy standing at the middle of the opening door. He stood proud even if he was wet to the bones. His clothing, his hair and even his body was dripping water all over the carpeted floor. He waited there until his name was called by the one sitting at the throne.

"Enter, Nataku Taishi.!"

He walked like a man at the middle of the crowd under their disgusted, pitying, judging looks... He could hear them whisper and whisper and whisper... No matter how far they were from him, he could hear every single word. But he never showed on his face that he was affected, even though he got used to it by now. He stopped as he reached the foot of the stairs to the throne. He bowed, dripping more water to the floor.

"It is good to see you back. I knew you wouldn't fail us. Now, you may go back to you house and rest."

He rose, turned and walked out of the hall.

>

* * *

> 

Nataku arrived at his home. He knocked at the door but nobody came to greet and welcome him. He let out a soft sigh and pushed down the handle to enter. He looked around and found no one. He let his self in and proceeded to his room.

His room was big, but you could consider it almost empty. There was a double king size four-poster bed at the middle and a walk-in closet. There's a one way mirror on the head of the bed where you could see the full moon at night.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was about to sleep when he felt an unknown presence enter through their main door. He sat up as he felt the presence came up the stairs and walking towards his room. He stood up and waited for the unwanted guest to show itself. He was ready for battle as his door slowly opened. He was about to take a quick step to kill it but he stopped as quickly as he moved when he saw that it was a young girl.

>>>>>>

"Hi!" Her smile beamed at me. She walked towards me and my body tensed up as she came closer. She was about to touch me just above my chest when I quickly moved back. Her hand moved back to her. "I don't bite you know." She smiled again. "I was just going to tell you how wet you are."

I looked down and found that my clothes were still dripping on my room's floor. I looked up and she was gone. I turned around to look for her. I found my closet's door open and the lights were on. She came out and handed clean-dry clothes to me. "You don't want to get sick, do ya?" There was that smile of hers again. She turned around and had her back at me.

I changed my clothes and cleared my throat to give her a sign that it was now okay to turn back to me. She turned around, he white spaghetti strapped gown swayed with her movement. Her black wavy hair rests just before it reaches her knees. Another one of her beaming smiles... She took my wet clothes and she went out of my room.

A little while after, I heard our main door open and closed.

_Wait! Who was that!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

* * *

&! reviews! 


	2. II apples

>>>

>>>

>>>

>>

>>

>>

>

>

>

* * *

"**Amai Josho"**

**Title: "Sweet Emotions"**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuffs. Ya'll know those. **

**Note: This is now a series! Thanks to everyone that gave me very inspiring reviews!**

**Plot: I figured that Nataku needs a Love Life desperately!**

**Kind: Romance (plenty) / Drama (a lot)

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Apples

* * *

>

"But father!..." a girl whined.

"No. This is what I order you to do! Be useful!" A man roared with a commanding voice. He seemed to be very upset with the one he was talking to.

"Father..." She whined once again but before his father could say something again, she interrupted. "I don't want to be with that boy! He is so...! so...!" She wanted to say something but just couldn't find the right words. "It's just that... he kills and kills and kills... I don't want to be with a person like that..." She tried to make her father understand... but of all the people, she should know best that once her father had made a decision... there is no one that can change that.

"No! I already said what you are to do! Do not upset me!" The man cleared his throat and let out a sigh. "Now, go to his house and be nice." His voiced seemed to have calmed.

"Yes father... as you wish..." The girl's voice was disappointed but she couldn't do anything more than to follow her father's order.

>

* * *

>

She went home and to change her clothes. She was dirtied for playing with the children near the lake. She chose a simple white dress and she didn't even bother to put her hair up.

She really didn't want to do this but if she doesn't obey her father, she knows of the consequences that might follow. So she changed and walked towards the house she had been assigned to go to.

_**I really 'really' don't want to go... **_

>

* * *

>

The second she got out of the house and closed the door behind her, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

_Well, that went well. _She smiled and walked merrily back home.

>

* * *

>

She kneeled down and bowed her head. "Father, I have gone to see that boy. Is my job now finished...?" Her head rose to look at his father with hope that he would say yes and end her misery. Well, not really misery but you catch the point.

Her father cleared his throat and looked with a bit of anger in his eyes. She bowed down again and bit her lips. She forgot that she was not allowed to look at him. "Forgive me..." She quickly apologized and waited for her father to speak again.

"No, it is not." He said firmly.

_Damn it..._

"You will be with him from now on."

Her head rose again with what her father said in disbelief! Her eyes questioning his.

"You will stay by his side and take care of him. That is final." His father added to finish this conversation. Also to let her know that there won't be any further discussions about this matter. He was about to leave when he noticed that his daughter suddenly stood up from her kneeling.

"Father... Why do I have to stay with him?" She asked calmly. It was really an innocent question. It didn't have any other meaning.

"For the reason that I said so." With that, her father walked out of her sight and she walked out to the streets of heaven.

>

* * *

>

Nataku lied down on his bed after the girl left his house. "Who was that girl and why was she here in my house?" He kept on repeating this inside his mind... and yet he hasn't found any answer. He seemed to be trying to recall if he had seen her somewhere else before but until now, he hasn't found any occasion that he had seen her.

"Maybe I should ask Tenpou... He knows everything, I'm sure... Or maybe Kenren... He knows everybody... and I do mean every'body'..." His cheeks showed a little pink at that last thought... _Erase that. _He lightly shook his head and tried to think of something else.

"Maybe Konzen..." Nataku's mind travelled as he imagined him asking Konzen... Konzen pulls him up by his hair and drags him to the Goddess of Mercy... to say that he was interrupting him and should be banned from going near him... "Or maybe not..." Nataku smiled at that thought. "Kanzeon Bosatsu! Why haven't I thought of that earlier!" With that thought plastered in his mind, he stood up and went out.

He walked like a normal person... well, not entirely normal, because one, he is a fighting god and two, he's an immortal living in heaven.!

He strolled through the streets and nodding at some of those that smiled at him as he passed by. He was in his natural happy mood. He noticed that there were many individuals walking around and buying at the market place. He also saw some red-mouth-watering apples and decided to buy some. With a paper bag full of apples on his arms he almost couldn't see where he was going to.

And...

-thump-

He bumped into someone who almost made him lose his balance and caused him to drop the bag of apples on his hands. The apples scattered all over the ground.

Nataku just stood there as he was amazed as to who he bumped into.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized without looking at the person standing in front of her. She picked up all of the apples on the ground and placed it back in the paper bag. "Please don't be mad. I was pre-occupied with some..." She looked up. "thing..." She couldn't believe how bad her luck has turned in just a snap for she was now face-to-face once again with Nataku Taishi. She stood up and handed him the bag of apples which he gladly took from her.

Nataku just stared at her and before he could say something. "I'm sorry!" She said and she walked fast away from him. When he realized that she was already leaving, she was already gone at the sea of different person in the market.

Nataku wanted to scratch his head for being so stupid but he realized that he couldn't for he was holding the paper bag of apples again. He sighed with a shrug and continued his walk towards the Goddess of Mercy's office. He would have to pass by Konzen's, Kenren's and Tenpou's offices first.

He first went to Tenpou's office because it was the nearest.

-knock knock-

"Who...?" You can hear piles of books falling from somewhere high and Tenpou almost tripping on almost every book that fell.

After a little while footsteps can be heard. "It that you Konzen?" The steps seemed to have gained some speed. "You're a bit..." He opened the door with an enthusiastic smile that faded a little when he saw that it wasn't Konzen... "early..." He finished.

"Hello Tenpou." Nataku smiled with a grin. "Expecting someone else?" Nataku's grin crept all the way to his ears and into his eyes. Tenpou's cheeks showed a little pink but nevertheless smiled. "Yes I was. But you are also welcome to visit me." Tenpou smiled brightly at him.

"Here..." Nataku placed the paper bag down, grabbed six apples and handed them to Tenpou. He carried the bag again and smiled at Tenpou. "I bought them at the market on the way here."

"It looks very delicious! Thank you, Nataku." Tenpou said, still smiling.

"Yup! Well, I gotta go. I'm now headed to Kenren's office!" Nataku was about to leave when he remembered something. He turned to look back at Tenpou and once again smiled with a grin. "Don't worry! When I see Konzen I'll tell him he's early!' With that said, Nataku ran like a wild cheetah with a huge smile plastered on his face.

He climbed up to the second floor of the building where Kenren's office was located at. He looked down on the ground and saw something bright yellow. He smiled with a grin again and dangled half of his body out of the railing. He then shouted, "Konzeeeeen!" Konzen looked up with an X formed on his forehead.

"Tenpou said you're early!" Nataku laughed and didn't saw...

-Plak-

There came Konzen's fan flying from the sky and hitting Nataku's head. Nataku lost his balance but quickly set his foot to the ground. "Konzen! Can't you take a joke!" he saw another flying fan came towards him so he ducked and avoided it.

"Konzen!" He shouted once more. Konzen was far now but looked back at Nataku. He threw the six apples at Konzen and Konzen caught all six.

He showed out his tongue and said, "Bleh!" He ran as fast as the speed of light towards Kenren's office and entered.

He closed the door with a slam and leaned his back on the door. He had his head down while he was panting and all the while laughing. "Hey Kenren... You... should've seen Konzen's..." He said in between breathing and then he looked up at Kenren..."face..."

Kenren was in an odd position with a woman on top of him... Nataku tilted his head left and then right...

"Hey!" Kenren shouted and snapped him back to reality. Nataku's face turned red. "This isn't a show! Out!" And Nataku was out of the room in a blink. Kenren looked back at the woman and said, "Let's continue shall we?" But the woman was still looking at the door. The woman pointed her finger at the door and Kenren looked at it. There was a hand creeping its way in.

"I said get out!"

"I know!" Nataku shouted back. "I'm just gonna place these apples on the floor!" So he did and closed the door.

"Phew." Nataku released a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

He went down the building and first looked left to right for any sign of Konzen... And when he was sure that there was no sign of the mad man, he went out of the building and headed straight to the office of the Goddess of Mercy.

>

* * *

>

-knock- -knock-

"Come in." A man said right after Nataku knocked.

Nataku came in and saw Jiroushin beside the Goddess of Mercy. Jiroushin bowed at him and Nataku just waved a hand playfully in front of him with a sweat drop.

"Hey, I bought some apples for you." Nataku said with a smile.

The Goddess was sitting on her chair in front of her was a table filled with papers. She seemed to be in a good mood even though she had lots of things to do. The Goddess didn't like doing many paper works. She would normally pass all of these to Sanzo but he said he to go somewhere important.

Nataku placed the paper bag on top of the Goddess's table. The Goddess peeked at the paper bag and saw a lot of red apples. She smiled and looked at Nataku with a raised brow. "So, what do you want?" She asked with interest in her voice.

"I was just gonna ask you about something..."

The Goddess smiled and said, "Something?"

"Well..." Nataku scratched the back of his head and turned into a chibi one with big eyes... "Someone... I wanted to ask you about someone. I think you ought to know her."

"Aaaah..." The Goddess's eyes sparkled. "Her... you say."

"Yup, she has a long wavy ravenous hair."

"Kid, there are many girls running around with long black hair."

"Well, she was wearing a simple white dress... and she had deep blue eyes..." Nataku was looking at his side, visualizing her in his side. The Goddess couldn't help but smile...

"Deep blue eyes you say, huh? With a simple dress and ravenous hair..."

Nataku looked at her with anxiety in his eyes... He waited for the Goddess to say who she was...

"I don't know..." The Goddess said with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Nataku shouted.

"I'm sorry kid but I can' help you."

"That's okay... Well, enjoy eating the apples..." Then his face turned into a dark one and said, "They'll be the last..." And when he saw the face of the Goddess and Jiroushin... He burst out laughing his lungs out as he went out of the Goddess's office.

"Jiroushin..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think by any chance, that would be..."

"Who?"

"Nintai?"

"Nin... NIntai Seishin! The second daughter of God!"

"Yes... I do believe it is her..."

* * *

>

>

>

>>

>>

>>

>>>

>>>

>>>

REVIEWS!

Thank you for all of the inspiring reviews I received!

I hope I get a lot more of those to keep me on writing!

Oh, any kind of suggestions are welcome!

THANK YOU!

REVIEWS!


End file.
